The-I-feel-like-writing-this-f icathon - Partie Hétalia
by Akebono mimichan
Summary: Série de petits textes pour un défi.
1. Chapter 1

En ce moment, je mets ma plume à votre service pour des one-shots assez courts sur The I-feel-like-writing-this ficathon d'ishime. Je peux accepter des requêtes par review ou par mp.

Premier prompt donné par ishime : Hétalia - RussieAmérique - Le stylo de l'espace à 12 millions de dollars VS les crayons à papier

**Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué ? Pour ishime.**

1965 :

« J'ai une annonce importante à vous faire !, s'écria Amérique dès le début de la réunion de l'ONU.

- Encore… »

Amérique mit un pied sur sa chaise, puis, dans un geste théâtral, il présenta son poing en l'air qui semblait contenir un objet effilé.

« C'est une avancée technologique impressionnante. Vous vous en mordrez les doigts toute votre vie ! C'est le Fisher Space Pen ! Il écrit dans toutes les positions inimaginables…

- Oh, ça c'est intéressant.

- France, on ne t'a pas sonné !

- … Et dans des conditions extrêmes ! J'ai enfin trouvé le moyen d'écrire dans l'espace et sur tous supports ! T'en dis quoi, Russie ? Epaté, vert de jalousie, trop déçu, dégoûté de la vie, en colère, complétement dépassé par les évènements…

- Surpris, en fait, répondit Russie avec un calme olympien.

- Surpris !

- Je ne comprends pas l'utilité d'un tel stylo. »

Amérique partit dans un rire débile tout à fait détestable.

« Je savais que tes astronautes ne savaient pas écrire ! »

Loin de s'offenser de cette énième provocation, Russie garda un petit sourire en coin, comme s'il attendait le moment le plus opportun pour rabattre sa carte maîtresse.

« ça t'a coûté combien ? Juste par curiosité, s'enquit Russie avec une pointe de jubilation dans la voix.

Sur la défensive, Amérique répondit néanmoins.

« 2 millions de dollars ! Tout le monde ne peut pas se le permettre.

- C'est certain que la bêtise n'a pas de prix !, s'en amusa Russie avec des étoiles de bonheur dans les yeux.

- Ne me dis pas que tu m'as doublé sur ce coup-là !

- On n'a pas les mêmes priorités dans la vie. C'est bien dommage qu'on tu ne sois pas aussi réaliste que moi. Grâce à mon économie exemplaire, j'ai préféré être le premier à envoyer un homme dans l'espace, plutôt que de fabriquer quelque chose de complètement inutile… Ce stylo ne sera célèbre que pour la dépense occasionnée lors de sa confection… Alors qu'on saluera pour toujours mon exploit ! Sans parler de la Lune, tout prochainement.

- Je savais que tu étais jaloux !

- De ta démesure et de ton idiotie, jamais !

- Ah, oui, et c'est quoi ta solution miracle ? Tu as dû bien te rendre compte qu'on ne pouvait pas écrire dans l'Espace avec un stylo !, s'énerva Amérique.

- Tout simplement un crayon à papier. On peut l'acheter à la supérette du coin pour quelques sous.»

Amérique passa par toutes sortes de couleurs indescriptibles, avant de se rasseoir à sa place. Il grogna quand même :

« Un jour, tu me supplieras pour en acheter.

- A ce prix-là, tu rêves, » répondit Russie, histoire d'avoir le dernier mot.

Conscient d'être vaincu et de n'avoir aucune arme valable pour contrer Russie, Amérique s'enferma dans un mutisme bienvenu. Il détestait perdre, il prendrait sa revanche, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Il allait faire du lobbying contre les crayons.

Le début de la réunion fut plus calme que d'habitude parce qu'Amérique, après ce tôlé, n'osa pas se la ramener, malgré des petites piques régulières de Russie pour ramener son agressivité et sa combativité.

Russie avait commencé avec un « tu ne payes pas de mine », il avait continué avec « les meilleurs traits sont des traits de crayon *1», puis il avait réussi à glisser « Et le géographe, ayant ouvert son registre, tailla son crayon. On note d'abord au crayon les récits des explorateurs*2»…

« Et après, on prend un stylo ! Parce que c'est quand même plus pratique !

- Je me demande ce que tu as prévu pour le papier ! Combien de dollars ?

- Non, mais ça va pas ? J'utilise du plastique tout comme toi !

- Je sais, je me faisais juste du souci pour tes futures dépenses… Maintenant que j'y pense : Si ton stylo peut écrire sur tous supports, il va y avoir plein de tags idiots dans tes capsules. »

Russie pencha sa tête sur le côté avec son petit sourire avant d'ajouter :

« La honte !

- Mes astronautes savent se tenir, contrairement aux tiens !

- Les miens ont été propulsés au sommet de la gloire, contrairement aux tiens. Ça monterait à la tête de n'importe quel homme !

- Je serais le premier sur la Lune. Le drapeau américain sur ce sol te narguera de sa suprématie !

- Je me ferais une joie de planter le drapeau russe avant le tien ! »

Les deux puissances mondiales continuèrent à se lancer des défis dans différents domaines jusqu'à la fin du temps règlementaire de la réunion. Les autres nations se dispersèrent, bien heureuses de ne pas avoir subies de dommages collatéraux.

Comme bien souvent, les deux pays ennemis se retrouvèrent après, pour soi-disant parlementer.

Amérique jouait avec son stylo en tirant la tronche, ce qui amusait beaucoup Russie.

« A quel point ce stylo est extraordinaire ? », demanda Russie avec gentillesse.

Amérique eut un sourire forcé, puis il eut l'air de réfléchir intensément.

Il se rapprocha de Russie avec une sale idée derrière la tête, à n'en point douter.

« Il écrit à des températures comprises entre – 10°C et + 205°Celsius*3…

- Oh, c'est dommage… Je ne peux pas l'utiliser en Sibérie, le taquina Russie.

- Ni en Alaska, on est bien d'accord, répondit Amérique en enlevant l'écharpe de Russie. Je trouverais un moyen d'améliorer ses performances…

- …J'adore te voir jeter l'argent par les fenêtres, alors que tu en as tant besoin pour me vaincre.

- Ces stylos seront, un jour, célèbres, répliqua Amérique en débarrassant Russie de son manteau.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, s'inquiéta Russie en se retrouvant torse nu.

- Tu savais qu'on pouvait l'utiliser dans toutes les positions ? En haut, en bas, à l'envers…

- Le crayon aussi ! Amérique, les bêtises les plus courtes sont aussi les plus drôles. »

Amérique se baissa pour poser la pointe de son stylo sur l'une des hanches de Russie qui correspondaient à ses régions les plus chaudes.

« Il peut aussi écrire sur n'importe quel support. »

Amérique écrivit à la vitesse de l'éclair sur la peau de Russie et il se releva avec un sourire satisfait.

Russie soupira de ce comportement de gamin pour lire le petit mot sur son corps.

« In love with an American Genius*4, lut-il à l'envers.

- On peut utiliser mon formidable stylo dans des conditions extrêmes de pression et de températures, sous l'eau, sur tout type de support… Et il sèche immédiatement ! »

Russie regarda avec horreur la fine écriture d'Amérique. Son rival se fit la malle en criant avec une joie suprême :

« C'est indélébile*5 !

- Idiot de taggueur américain ! »

S'en suivit une course-poursuite dans les couloirs de l'ONU, au grand dam des nations encore présentes.

En 1969, cette marque au stylo avait complétement disparu. La commande de Fisher Space Pen des Russes aux Américains pour des raisons de sécurité étaient certainement un petit plus à cette magnifique année sous le signe de la Lune.

*1Citation de Pierre Baillargeon (Les citations ne sont pas anachronique, youhou !)

*2 Citation de St Exupéry (Le Petit Prince)

*3C'est ce que j'ai trouvé sur un magazine américain, j'ai fait la conversion en °Celsius parce que je trouve que c'est beaucoup plus parlant qu'en °F.

*4Amoureux d'un Génie Américain

*5 ça, c'est une grande supposition de ma part. Je n'ai rien trouvé sur cette propriété. Je ne sais pas si ça s'efface ou pas. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Russie, la peau a un grand pouvoir de régénération.

**Petite note de fin :** La mine en graphite des crayons casse très souvent, ce qui produit des micro-fragments. Ceux-ci peuvent endommager les circuits électroniques et blesser les astronautes par inhalation. Le Fisher Space Pen est donc devenu le stylo officiel des agences spatiales américaines et soviétiques.

**Note de l'auteur :**** J'ai trois demandes sur d'autres fandoms (premier arrivé, premier servi). Il y a plein de demandes Hétalia après.**


	2. Les remèdes de Grand-Mère France

**Prompt de dragonna : Arthur est malade et Francis s'occupe de lui.** **Avertissement : En France (et sûrement dans beaucoup d'autres endroits du monde), des gens se soignent encore par les plantes. Je veux dire par là qu'ils vont les ramasser en pleine nature et font leurs propres médicaments. **  
**N'utilisez pas les plantes si vous ne savez pas les reconnaître et les doser correctement. C'est terrible à avaler, je parle par expérience personnelle T_T.**

**Merci à elle pour m'avoir alertée sur la mise en page atroce de ce chapitre. C'est beaucoup mieux maintenant.**

Arthur ferma douloureusement les yeux et il remonta sa couette sur lui.

Il renifla et il chercha sa boîte de mouchoirs. Il n'avait envie de voir personne.

Ce léger désagrément allait lui passer et il n'avait pas besoin des autres nations et de leurs pseudo-remèdes miracles.

Le carillon magique installé à la fenêtre de sa baie vitrée sonna pour lui annoncer la venue de son enquiquineur attitré. Avec un grognement d'ours mal léché, il se réfugia sous ses draps avec ses mouchoirs en espérant que son corps passerait inaperçu.

« Thuthur, où es-tu ? Je vais te trouver ! »

Francis fit un boucan d'enfer dans toute la maisonnée avant de penser à regarder dans la chambre. Arthur retint sa respiration ainsi que son éternuement prochain en vain.

« Ah, je savais que tu allais te trahir ! On est malade et on ne me dit rien !

- Go away, bloody hell ! », répondit Arthur en sortant de son lit avant d'y retourner très vite sous l'étourdissement.

Devant la mine ravie de Francis, Arthur se mit à bouder tout en le regardant avec méfiance. Il y avait pire que Francis comme garde-malade, mais surtout il y avait beaucoup mieux.

« Tu es tellement mignon et adorable quand tu es malade, je ne saurais m'en priver. »

Arthur montra les dents, en essayant d'oublier son mal de tête. Francis s'assit au bord du lit pour avoir une idée de sa température avec le dos de sa main. Il la retira très vite.

« Mais tu es brûlant de fièvre ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Comment tu te sens ?, s'affola Francis.

- Mal. »

Sa gorge le brûlait, il n'avait pas envie d'en dire plus.

« Je vais vite te rétablir, histoire de rappeler à ce lit que ses occupants savent le faire bouger énergiquement. »

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel. Evidemment, Francis était venu chez lui avec des intentions tout à fait louables.

La mine d'Arthur s'obscurcit parce qu'il connaissait évidemment la suite. Francis allait sortir des plantes d'il ne savait quel recoin de sa propre maison pour les lui faire avaler de force. Ou alors, il allait se laisser faire par ce stupid frog apprenti docteur…

Beuh…

Francis revint un peu plus tard avec différentes boissons qui allaient le faire uriner toute l'après-midi.

« Décoction de ronces pour ta gorge et d'écorce de saule pour la fièvre. Tu sais de quoi je suis capable quand tu ne prends pas tes médicaments, l'avertit Francis.

- Francis, on n'est plus au Moyen-Âge !

- Mais ça fonctionne très bien, les vieux remèdes de grand-mère. Mon pirate veut son grog ce soir ?

- Rhum ?

- Yes, Captain… »

Francis lui tendit le premier verre d'analgésique.

« L'aspirine existe en comprimés, se plaint Arthur d'avance.

- J'ai mis du miel et du citron avec. »

Francis passa sa main douce dans ses cheveux humides de sueur.

« Je ne veux pas que tu sois malade, toi aussi, râla Arthur.

- Tu prendras soin de moi ou nous serons deux sous la couette. J'aime tes jolies joues rouges. »

Arthur toussa et il ne put s'opposer à la force de Francis qui le redressa.

« Allez bois, ne fais pas l'enfant ! »

Le saule passait encore, mais pas le truc ignoble, verdâtre et pleins de bout de feuilles, juste à côté sur la table de nuit. S'il bougeait de façon à renverser la mixture, Francis ne lui en voudrait pas. Il était malade et les toux pouvaient être spectaculaires. Seulement, il en avait de réserves, ce sale frenchie. Ce ne serait que retarder l'échéance.

« C'est bien Arthur. Jusqu'au bout. Je sais que c'est amer, mais ça va te faire du bien.

- Pas question, dit Arthur, après avoir fini le premier verre et en montrant l'autre médicament naturel.

- Tu sais que ça te fait du bien, darling. Plus vite tu seras remis, mieux je me porterais. Même si j'adore ta bouille d'ange quand tu es assommé de fatigue… Enfin, une autre sorte de fatigue me comblerait… »

Francis arrivait encore à penser bagatelles en voyant son petit ami complètement amoindri.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de le boire. Il suffit que tu le gardes en bouche assez longtemps…

- Beuh…, grimaça Arthur.

- Je suis pour les produits naturels mais pas ceux-là, plaisanta Francis. Bois, la potion magique ! Un remède ancestral. »

Arthur se donna du courage et il prit en bouche le liquide infâme, ignoble et atroce. Il avala une minute plus tard avec dégoût.

« C'est horrible ce truc.

- Tu vas vite te sentir mieux… Ne me tourne pas le dos Arthur ! Je suis ton sauveur ! Tu aurais agonisé sous ta couette et tu n'aurais rien dit à personne.

- Je ne veux pas d'un hamburger sur la tête.

- Je ne dirais rien à America. Il te met de trop méchante humeur et après, on ne peut pas faire de galipettes !

- Francis, s'il te plaît, pense à autre chose… »

Arthur n'allait pas lui avouer que sa gorge s'apaisait déjà et qu'il commençait à se sentir mieux. Francis posa un gant mouillé sur son front.

« C'est mieux qu'un hamburger tout chaud…

- D'accord avec toi, grommela Arthur en prenant plus ses aises dans son lit.

- Arthur, il faudrait que tu changes au moins de pyjama. Tu es tout trempé.

- Tes tactiques pour me mettre à nu n'ont pas de prises sur moi. »

Francis rit avant de l'obliger à se changer. Il finit par le laisser dormir tranquille.

Le repas préparé par les bons soins de Francis et apporté au lit lui réchauffa autant le ventre que le baiser tendre sur son front.

Plus que ses remèdes étranges, c'était sa présence qui le réconfortait vraiment dans ces moments particuliers.

Notes: **Récapitulatif des médocs :**  
**Ecorce de saule : Elle contient naturellement de l'aspirine en grande quantité. C'est connu depuis l'Antiquité (voire l'Aube des Temps).**  
**Décoction de feuilles de Ronces : Très efficace, mais imbuvable. Le mieux est de faire un gargarisme quand on a mal à la gorge. Ses propriétés sont astringentes : Assèchement de la bouche et des plaies. Connu depuis l'Aube des Temps.**  
**Grog : C'est un remède d'origine anglaise du XVIII ème siècle... Un amiral voulait faire des économies en coupant le rhum avec de l'eau chaude... ça a le mérite avec un peu de citron et de miel de calmer la gorge et d'assommer un malade adulte. Pour les enfants, préférez le lait chaud bien entendu.**


	3. Complexe d'Electre

**Pour Maelynna : America/Biélorussie et leurs enfants cf Action et Vérité.**

**Dans Action et Vérita, Natalya est enceinte et attend des triplés : Tasha, Alexei et Zach Jones.**

**Le complexe d'Electre pour les petites filles est le pendant du complexe d'Œdipe pour les petits garçons. Les enfants entre deux et trois ans sont attirés par leur parent de sexe opposé et sont agressifs envers leur parent de même sexe. Ça dure jusqu'à ce qu'ils acceptent la relation amoureuse entre leurs parents.**

**Les explications concernant ce comportement sont encore controversées pour les petites filles.**

Alfred observait du coin de l'œil ses trois petits démons personnels.

Pour une fois, Tasha lisait tranquillement un livre tandis que ses frères Alexei et Zach jouaient avec des voitures. Sa fille penchait la tête sur le côté pour regarder les images sur Blanche-Neige et les sept nains. Les garçons ne se disputaient pas le rôle du héros. Un cambriolage avait eu lieu sur la 72ème de leur tapis de jeux. Les policiers d'Alexei sécurisaient les alentours tandis que les pompiers de Zach intervenaient pour sauver les blessés. Tout allait donc pour le mieux.

Ils n'avaient que trois ans physique et ils semblaient bloqués à cet aspect.

Alfred était frustré que ses enfants ne grandissent pas plus vite. Il était impatient de savoir ce qu'ils deviendraient un peu plus grand et quels adultes ils seraient.

Arthur lui avait dit qu'il regretterait le temps de leur enfance.

L'Américain n'en était pas sûr.

Il aimait ses triplés, là n'était pas la question. C'était qu'il était difficile de vivre avec les mêmes bébés pendant des dizaines d'années. Natalya avait été claire : pas d'autres enfants, tant que les premiers ne sauraient pas se débrouiller un minimum tout seul.

« Daddy, fit une toute petite voix.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Tasha ? »

Alfred prit dans ses bras sa fille chérie qui laissa malencontreusement tomber son livre sur la page de la fin. Il l'adorait, malgré toutes ses bêtises. Elle lui ressemblait beaucoup niveau caractère. Energique et pleine de bonne volonté, elle animait la maisonnée. Elle était encore très maladroite et elle cassait pas mal d'objets en voulant aider.

« Quand je serais grande, je me marierai avec toi. »

Alfred fit la grimace en se souvenant des tendances psychopathes de Natalya quand il s'agissait d'arranger son mariage avec son propre frère. Ce fichu complexe allait lui pourrir le quotidien. Avec une fille coincée à cette étape de la vie, ça allait être atroce.

« Ce n'est pas possible, ma chérie. J'aime ta maman...

- C'est embêtant, le coupa Tasha. Tu m'aimes aussi. »

Oh, le regard de tueur ! Sa fille ressemblait à Natalya plus qu'il ne voudrait le croire.

« On n'épouse pas son daddy, c'est comme ça », dit Alfred avec le plus d'autorité possible.

Sa fille croisa ses bras et ses lèvres tremblèrent. Non, pas de crise interminable de larmes !

« Je t'aime quand même, Tasha. Tu es ma fille… »

Alfred eut droit à un foudroiement de regard. Ce statut ne convenait pas à Tasha.

« Si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu m'épouserais.

- Un jour, tu auras un amoureux et tu l'épouseras. Ce sera quelqu'un de bien qui ne me plaira pas au début…

- Parce que tu m'aimes beaucoup trop pour me laisser à un autre homme.

- Euh, oui… Va jouer avec tes frères avant de trouver ton amoureux. Tu es encore trop jeune pour penser à ça.

- Mais les filles de mon âge ont déjà un amoureux.

- Tu n'as que trois ans Tasha.

- J'ai quinze ans en vrai ! »

Alfred n'avait pas vu le problème sous cet angle, tellement habitué à ne pas compter en années terrestres.

« On n'est pas des humains. J'avais plus de trois cent ans quand je me suis marié avec ta maman. J'avais vingt ans physiques.

- Oh… »

Tasha avait une jolie expression de surprise.

« … N'empêche que c'est toi que j'aime », déclara-t-elle.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Alfred trouva mignon les fleurs déposés sur sa table de nuit. Les poupées vaudou à l'effigie de Natalya de l'autre côté du lit, beaucoup moins… Alfred était presque certain de les avoir vues auparavant traîner chez Ivan. Celui-ci se vengeait sûrement d'années de course-poursuite avec sa sœur énamourée.

Il allait avoir une explication avec son beau-frère et ce ne serait pas du joli.


	4. La Dame Blanche

**Prusse/Canada : Première rencontre ou WWII pour Maelynna. **

**Comme vu par mp, le one-shot se situe en WWI pour que ça colle aux autres thèmes.**

**Note de début : La Dame Blanche était un réseau d'espionnage Belge lors de WWI en référence au fantôme qui annoncerait la fin de la maison allemande Hohenzollen.**

**Les Dames Blanches sont des fantômes à la fois craints et bénis. Elles peuvent annoncer la mort à celui à qui elle apparaît ou souhaiter la bienvenue à un nouveau-né dans les maisons aristocratiques allemande, française et russe. Ce sont des spectres féminins en robe blanche qui hurlent la plupart du temps. **

**Le Prince Louis Ferdinand de Prusse en avait vu une la veille et le jour de sa mort.**

**Avertissement : Mention de torture et d'emprisonnement, mais rien de bien méchant.**

Gilbert était quelqu'un d'ordonné dans son travail.

Ses papiers étaient rangés minutieusement. Ses documents confidentiels étaient mis sous scellés après élaboration ou consultation.

Alors, d'où venait la fuite de son QG ?

Il était certain que le problème venait de chez lui et il en était en arrivé à la conclusion que l'un de ses hommes de confiance avait accès aux informations volées et diffusées aux Alliés.

Durant la première guerre mondiale, il avait fait emprisonner son plus proche personnel et renouvelé son cabinet avec la crème de la crème prussienne.

Seulement, il y avait toujours une ombre insaisissable dans cet endroit. Une présence dérangeante qui s'octroyait le droit de fouiner dans ses affaires.

Certains disaient qu'un fantôme hantait les lieux.

On l'appelait la dame blanche du QG.

Un malheur arrivait toujours quand elle traînait dans les couloirs. Certaines disparitions mystérieuses d'employés laissaient à penser que ceux qui l'avaient entrevue en avaient payé le prix fort. De plus, les informations dérobées mettaient à chaque fois en danger la vie des soldats prussiens.

Gilbert changea d'adresse de QG et il emporta ses hommes avec lui, du jour au lendemain, histoire de prendre de court son fameux spectre.

Il fut quand même suivi par cette sale peste d'apparition mystique qui effrayait tout son personnel.

Gilbert enragea quand on lui retira tous ses dossiers et toutes ses responsabilités tant qu'il n'aurait pas mis la main sur cet espion. Il se mit donc à créer des faux documents et des fausses pistes pour son fantôme. Allez savoir comment il savait que c'était des faux ! Il le savait !

La nation prussienne se demandait si Arthur ne lui avait pas lancé un mauvais sort. Ou alors, il y avait un micro dans son propre bureau ! Sa tendance à parler à Gilbird était sa perte.

Gilbert fit alors plus attention à son environnement direct. Cette dame blanche devait bien avoir une réalité physique. D'après des hommes avisés de l'ancien temps, les Dames Blanches n'étaient que des lavandières du soir et leurs cris des croassements de grenouille.

Il n'empêche que l'un de ses Princes étaient morts dans une bataille après en avoir vu une.

Etait-il maudit ? Allait-il mourir ? N'étant plus d'aucune utilité en tant que tacticien, allait-on l'envoyer au combat et allait-il y perdre la vie ? Non, il était trop awesome pour crever dans la boue… En héros, au milieu de ses hommes, oui, pourquoi pas… Ce serait une fin awesome. Là, oui…

« Ah… »

Il se figea et il retint sa respiration, parce qu'il avait failli rentrer en collision avec une personne inconnue dans les couloirs. Cette personne était habillée en civil et elle portait un veston blanc comme neige. C'était ce petit détail qui le fit s'arrêter sur cette altercation.

« Hé, toi, tu es nouveau ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu.

- Je vous apporte le café tous les matins, monsieur.

- Ah, oui… euh, Matt, c'est ça ?

- A peu près.

- Tu travailles depuis combien de temps pour moi ? Je suis awesome, je n'oublie le prénom de personne.

- Depuis assez longtemps pour que vous vous souveniez de mon diminutif, répondit avec résignation Matt. Ce n'est déjà pas trop mal et ça me va très bien. »

Matt avait des cheveux blonds mi longs et ondulés qui cachaient son visage. Il ressemblait assez à Francis pour que ce fût notable. Son aura d'identité territoriale ne trompait pas Gilbert.

Non, son meilleur ami n'enverrait pas l'une de ses régions chéries entre ses vilaines pattes. Ce devait être un petit village de montagne sans importance. Pauvre petit ! Ses généraux ne seraient pas tendre pour lui arracher des informations.

« Ton véritable prénom ? Je tâcherais de m'en souvenir. »

Matt fit la moue.

« C'est anglicisé. Matthew Williams… »

Oh, si c'était un mioche à Arthur, il aurait beaucoup moins de remords. Seulement, ses yeux de violine avaient quelque chose de beaucoup trop familiers.

« … De toute façon, vous allez m'oublier, comme la fois où vous m'avez invité au restaurant ou comme la fois où vous vouliez m'emmener au cinéma.

- Euh… »

Avait-il dragué Matt… Matthew ? Comment ne pouvait-il pas s'en souvenir ? Alors qu'il était tout à fait son type ? Comment ne pas se souvenir de cette bouille d'ange ? Ce n'était pas awesome de poser un lapin à un espion soi-disant spectral !

« … Enfin, ça n'a pas d'importance. Je vous pose le café dans votre bureau ?

- Oui, j'ai quelque chose à faire. Gardes-le bien au chaud », répondit à regret Gilbert.

Il allait laisser un peu d'avance à Matthew pour l'attraper sur le fait. Gilbird lui tourna autour en piaillant comme un dément.

« Je sais que c'est pas awesome ! »

Gilbert allait accomplir son devoir de nation, à savoir protéger ses hommes de ce Matthew Wil… Williams. Il allait se mettre un post-it pour ne pas oublier son nom au complet et il ajouterait son identité territoriale juste à côté.

Il retourna à son bureau et il vit le flash d'un argentique. Gilbert bloqua la seule sortie possible pour sa Dame Blanche de tout son corps. Ce spectre avait un corps bien réel et il ne pourrait pas traverser le sien.

Matthew se retourna vers lui. Il y avait un grand vide dans ses yeux. Comme s'il attendait ce moment depuis longtemps… Comme si rien ne le retenait vraiment… C'était terrible dans le regard d'un confrère. Gilbert en fut plus touché qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Je sais que c'est toi… Enfin, tu sais déjà ce qu'il va arriver…

- Oui… Vous allez négocier ma libération. »

Ce Matthew serait-il plus important qu'il ne le pensait ?

« Quel endroit ?

- Je suis une nation. Une importante colonie d'Angleterre : Canada. »

Gilbert se sentit flatté qu'on envoie une nation à ses trousses.

« Intéressant. C'est où ?

- Au nord des States. Je suis le frère d'America.

- Tu n'aimes pas souffrir, constata Gilbert qui n'appréciait pas vraiment cette façon de se rendre.

- A quoi bon ?

- Ou alors, ils t'oublient eux aussi tellement facilement que tu as peur de ne jamais t'évader de mes prisons.

- Francis t'en voudra à jamais, sale pervers ! », siffla Matthew sur la défensive.

Gilbert avait touché juste. Il eut un sourire victorieux. Matthew lui avait tellement pourri la vie ces dernières années qu'il appréciait à sa juste valeur de l'avoir coincé pour un bon bout de temps. Il vit de la peur dans les yeux de Matthew et ce sentiment jubilatoire le quitta aussi subitement qu'il était apparu.

Faire souffrir une autre nation était toujours une source de nombreuses rancunes et de conflits futurs.

Gilbert n'avait pas envie de se mettre à dos ce qui restait de la planète.

« Je te propose un deal. Je te laisse partir et tu ne reviens jamais m'espionner. Quand je dis m'espionner, je parle de tout mon camp.

- Je n'aime pas me battre. »

Gilbert imagina Matthew avec son veston impeccable sur un champ de bataille. Non, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Certaines nations étaient pacifiques et se faisaient facilement envahir. Il était mal parti celui-là.

« Il va falloir que tu trouves un autre domaine d'activité. Je serais ravi de t'avoir comme interlocuteur diplomatique. On pourra prendre le café ensemble.

- Est-ce que c'est une tentative de drague ?

- J'en ai bien peur, Matthew Williams. »

L'étonnement se lit sur le visage de son confrère nation.

« Je crois que tu as définitivement marqué mon esprit en hantant mon QG, » se moqua de lui Gilbert.

Les joues de Matthew rosirent de gêne. Il avait l'air totalement perdu devant autant d'intérêt pour sa personne, ce que Gilbert trouva absolument adorable.

Sans regret, Prusse s'effaça de la porte pour laisser partir Canada.

Pour conclure leur accord, Matthew lui serra la main avant de s'échapper. Leurs peaux s'étaient attardées bien plus longtemps que prévu, pleines de promesses à venir.

Sa Dame Blanche devait errer librement et devenir sa bénédiction.


	5. Une histoire de taxes et d'amour en UE

**Prompt de Maelynna : FrUK… Couple franco-allemand ? ou Réunion familiale. J'ai choisi le couple franco-allemand comme sujet.**

**Thème : La crise des taxes sur les panneaux solaires chinois. Alors, je n'arrive pas à savoir quel pays de l'U.E. a fait quoi à tel moment, donc c'est complètement fictif quant à leurs actions. Je ne pense pas que l'Angleterre ait fait tout ça, c'est de la pure spéculation. Les pourcentages concernant les taxes sont arrondis, mais c'est à peu près ça.**

**Je me suis permise de mettre du GerIta en fond, parce que ça n'aurait pas la même saveur sans.**

**Personnages et couples présents ou simplement cités : FrUk, GerIta, Romano, Yao, Antonio et Artémis (Europe).**

**Une histoire de taxes et d'amour en Europe.**

C'était un fait établi.

Arthur tirait une tronche mémorable à tous les meetings de l'Union Européenne.

A la base, Angleterre n'était pas favorable à l'U.E. en tant qu'organisation internationale et il ne supportait pas la sale mioche, pourrie gâtée, qui la représentait. Il n'aimait pas la contrainte de devoir s'entendre avec les autres et de faire des choix politiques dramatiques à plusieurs (et de céder aux larmes de la petite Artémis qui n'était pas adorable pour un sou). Il avait toujours tracé sa voie de manière indépendante, réfléchie et originale.

Il ne faisait pas parti du continent. Il était une île à la dérive. Il n'aurait jamais dû être accepté dans leur groupe fermé et piloté par des franco-allemands. Être à la merci de la France et de l'Allemagne lui hérissait le poil, lui faisait faire des cauchemars et lui faisait craindre le pire pour son pays. Il faisait de la résistance, dès que possible, et il pourrissait l'ambiance… ainsi que ses relations avec les autres membres… Il était dans une sale situation !

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de candidater ?

Arthur en pleurerait presque.

Depuis que les journalistes du continent avaient parlé, à tort et à travers, d'un soi-disant couple franco-allemand, il avait été jaloux et inquiet pour sa relation privilégiée avec Francis.

Il s'était dit qu'il allait détruire l'entente franco-allemande de l'intérieur et récupérer son homme. L'Europe aurait dû tourner autour de leur couple à eux ! Pas celui-là !

Et puis, si l'Union Européenne fonctionnait, ce serait toujours bénéfique pour son pays que de commercer librement avec les autres.

N'empêche que c'était son Francis à lui ! Il n'avait pas à être accaparé par Ludwig qui lui avait fait tant de mal durant la seconde guerre mondiale ! Avait-il oublié cet imbécile de France ? Il pardonnait trop facilement. Et au lieu d'être chez lui en Angleterre (l'Eurotunnel, ça sert !), Francis découchait de Paris pour Berlin.

Arthur se sentait comme le dindon de la farce, ainsi que cocufié, et ça se savait dans toute l'Europe et au-delà.

D'après Francis, c'était pour le boulot. N'importe quoi !

Arthur jeta un regard noir à Ludwig et des ondes négatives transpiraient des pores de sa peau.

France minaudait l'air de rien tout un tas de propositions, la bouche en cœur, essayant de charmer Allemagne.

Arthur inspira bruyamment, une aura meurtrière clairement dirigée vers l'Allemand impassible.

C'est qu'en plus, ils n'étaient pas discrets ! Ils se draguaient devant toute l'assemblée et ils se foutaient ouvertement de lui.

Il allait prendre des mesures radicales.

Arthur bouda Francis à chaque fois qu'il voulut engager la conversation aux pauses réglementaires. Parce que France était assis à côté d'Allemagne pendant les réunions ! Ils ne pouvaient donc pas se parler en messe basse durant les délibérations. Ça déconcentrait le français ! Alors, un petit mot à la pause-café, c'était son seul réconfort !

Evidemment, à midi, ce goujat alla manger avec Ludwig et pas avec lui ! Parce qu'il aurait été soi-disant désagréable !

Arthur alla trouver ses seuls vrais alliés contre ce couple politique : Feliciano et Romano. Il était temps d'agir !

Feliciano se désolait que Ludwig ne prenait pas le déjeuner avec lui, mais avec son grand frère indigne, à grands renforts de larmes et de gémissements. Soutenu par son jumeau qui en profitait pour insulter copieusement le germanique responsable de ses malheurs, il désespérait de ne plus intéresser son grand amour.

Le plan d'Angleterre ne fut pas difficile à être accepté par les deux Italies.

Cette idée de protéger les panneaux solaires européens leur semblaient être une bonne mesure pour leurs régions ensoleillées. Même si Chine pâtirait énormément de cette taxation sur ses panneaux… Il y aurait peut-être des représailles, mais il fallait tenter le coup pour leur économie.

Le projet fut adopté à l'unanimité dans les semaines qui suivirent.

Arthur aurait presque entendu Yao s'insurger contre cette mesure de taxation à presque 12% et qui pourrait passer jusqu'à plus de 40 % dans les mois à venir.

La réaction du Chinois ne se fit pas attendre. Il allait taxer le vin européen et, quand on savait que le vin qu'il importait était essentiellement français, italien et espagnol, Arthur s'en régalait d'avance. Comme quoi, il pouvait encore bousiller l'économie et le moral de son rival et latins associés, en étant leur allié. C'était beau l'Europe !

Quand la tension monta et que la Chine menaça de taxer les voitures de luxe, principalement allemandes, ce fut comme un rêve éveillé.

Vengeance !

Romano et Feliciano avaient râlé parce que leurs vins et leurs voitures étaient aussi concernés par ce problème. Arthur leur avait répliqué qu'il fallait savoir faire des sacrifices dans la vie et qu'ils n'avaient qu'à mieux réfléchir sur les retombées économiques avant de lui faire confiance.

Arthur avait été poursuivi par les deux italiens dans les couloirs de Bruxelles. Non, il n'avait pas fui. Il avait fait un repli stratégique pour les coincer dans une armoire. Antonio en avait bavé quand il leur avait ouvert par inadvertance.

Enfin, ce n'était que la partie la plus risible de cette histoire.

Malheureusement pour Arthur, Francis passa plus de temps avec Ludwig pour tenter de régler cette affaire.

Arthur dut donc jouer des pieds et des mains pour rattraper la donne, arrêter la surenchère et parvenir à un accord commercial et politique avec la Chine.

Et c'est qui qu'on avait remercié ?

Le couple franco-allemand qui se tournait les pouces, tous les week-ends, à Berlin !

Oui, c'était de la faute d'Arthur ! On n'arrêtait pas de le dire, même si c'était une grande avancée pour la protection des marchés européens… Il était un génie tout de même ! Il ne faisait pas n'importe quoi, sous le coup de la jalousie !

Black sheep, le nommait-on encore. La petite Artémis ne se gênait pas pour le chanter à tue-tête, alors qu'elle avait encore des dents de lait.

Vu que la confrontation indirecte ne marchait pas, il allait dire à Francis sa façon de penser et de voir les choses.

Il appela donc Francis le vendredi soir pour être sûr qu'il serait à Paris le lendemain.

Pas un bonjour, un bonsoir, un bonne nuit, un comment ça va ou leurs équivalents anglais, juste un :

« Will you be in your house tomorrow? I'll come.

- Oui, bien sûr, mon petit lapin… »

Fin de la discussion.

Il avait pris l'Eurostar en fusillant du regard la destination déroulante qui indiquait Bruxelles comme terminus.

Chez Francis, il hésita à sonner, avant de prendre son courage à deux mains pour son engueulade du siècle avec son compagnon… Peut-être sa dernière dispute de couple avec lui… Enfin, il ne l'espérait pas. C'était son Francis et le cœur de Ludwig appartenait à Feliciano. Les beuveries avec des italiens désespérés en amour, c'était trop particulier pour continuer à y participer.

Détruire un champ de panneaux photovoltaïque chinois au volant d'une Lamborghini après s'être envoyé plusieurs litres de vins de toscane, c'était très fun, mais pas raisonnable.

Francis le prit dans ses bras en clamant haut et fort.

« Thutur, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu tous les deux !

- Difficile avec ton agenda de ministre, répliqua Arthur acerbe.

- Tu veux une citronnade, Arthur ? »

Non, il rêvait là ! Il cauchemardait ! Il y avait un truc qui clochait dans le couloir ! Enorme ! Cette ineptie était un tas de muscles blonds ! L'Allemand !

« Je suis désolé, Arthur. On avait un dossier à compléter en urgence, alors j'ai proposé à Lulu de venir… Mais ne pleure pas, Arthur ! Je suis à toi dans cinq minutes ! »

Arthur avait complètement craqué, devant l'Allemand en plus.

Francis voulut le réconforter en lui faisant une accolade.

Arthur le serra fortement contre lui, sachant très bien que ce serait la dernière fois, puis le repoussa.

« Je te quitte, wanker, hurla Arthur. Tu es tout le temps avec lui !

- C'est pour le travail ! Arthur, il n'y a rien d'autres !, s'affola Francis.

- On passe ses week-ends avec son petit ami, stupid frog ! Je te laisse avec lui !

- Arthur, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Enfin, voyons !

- Et Ludwig, sois clair avec Feliciano avant qu'il ait un accident de bagnole. Asshole ! »

Francis rattrapa Arthur, l'immobilisa après un moment de lutte épique dans la rue où ils se hurlèrent tout leur amour/haine/rivalité et le ramena de force chez lui en le portant comme un sac à patate.

Arthur ne se laissait pas faire et donnait des coups de poings et de pieds dans tous les sens.

Francis fit énormément d'efforts pour s'excuser. Il vira d'abord Ludwig de chez lui en lui disant qu'il l'aimait bien, mais que son compagnon avait besoin de son corps immédiatement et qu'il pouvait faire une croix sur les prochains, non, tous les week-ends à venir. Sauf extrême de chez extrême urgence, genre catastrophe nucléaire où ils pourraient tous mourir.

Le Français sécha les larmes de son chéri à grand renfort de câlins et d'earl grey. Il se répandit en excuses en lui avouant qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'ils s'éloignaient l'un de l'autre, à cause de ce sale bouffeur de patates. Il était tellement occupé qu'il n'avait pas vu le temps passé. Il voulait seulement être à la hauteur pour Europe, lui assurer un avenir et ne pas décevoir. Il se sentait d'autant plus coupable que son petit frère en avait pâti, lui aussi. Plus jamais, il ne serait une bête de travail. Il ne voulait pas le perdre à tout jamais.

Il lui fit des petits plats tout le week-end. Il le garda au lit parce que ce n'était pas raisonnable de sortir dans cet état émotionnel et qu'ils pouvaient faire tout un tas de choses intéressantes à l'intérieur de leur chambre.

Arthur, entouré de l'amour de Francis, ne put que lui pardonner son erreur.

En revenant à Londres, le dimanche soir, il reçut un coup de fil de Feliciano qui se répandit en remerciements en tout genre pendant plus d'une heure.

L'Angleterre et l'Italie parvinrent à un accord tacite envers le couple, bourreau de travail, franco-allemand.

Ils allaient tenir leurs hommes pour ne plus souffrir de manque d'affection et ils se soutiendraient mutuellement dans les bons et les mauvais jours, jusqu' à ce que la mort les sépare...

Arthur raccrocha avant que leur promesse devienne trop bizarre.


End file.
